


An Alpha's Vice

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Tension, Beta Hange Zoë, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Feelings, Light Angst, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of violence/character death but it's pretty vague, Minor Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Eren Yeager, Past Violence, Poverty, Scenting, kenny is complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Twice Eren is forced out of his home because of dynamic prejudice.The second time at least, he's not leaving alone.{discontinued}
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 24
Kudos: 135





	1. Not a Smooth Start

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chappter of my first multi chapter fic! 
> 
> ive already writen the first few chapters, so hopefully i wont post tooooo infrequently.  
> thank you to my princess for being my beta reader!
> 
> anyway, this fic includes:  
> refrences to abuse  
> stupid prejudice (against omegas, against relationships within the same dynamic)  
> insecurities about being the best alpha and/or omega
> 
> please dont continue if you think this could trigger you!
> 
> enjoy ^_^

The steady murmur of voices through the class grates on Eren's nerves. Excited chattering and anxious mumbling exchanged by his classmates for once not offering comfort in numbers. His stomach churns, his palms are damp and leave marks when he dries them on his jeans. 

“It's alright Eren. Nothing is going to change.” Mikasa says, drawing her brother's attention from his spinning thoughts. “Were both going to be alphas and dad will take us out for ice cream to celebrate.” 

Eren doughts very much he will be treated to ice cream once he gets home. 

Last week everyone in Eren's grade had been sent to the blood clinic for their assignment tests, the test that everyone at their age has to go through to be placed in classes to prepare them for their lives once they present, usually not until their 18 or so. Today they would be getting their results.

“I just hate that everyone gets to know what everyone is,” Eren grumbles. Impatient after so long waiting for the vice principal to come back with everyone's test results. The number of people stuffed into a single classroom makes the air suffocating. 

Eren had been nervous all week, and his nerves had only quadrupled once his peers had all been called into the one room.

His father had assured him that he would present an alpha, “A Yeager man hasn't been anything else as for back as my great great great grandfather could remember.” He had said, patting roughly on Erens shoulder with a grin when Eren had asked about his secondary gender. “You're just as hot-headed as my grandfather, there's no doubt you'll be an alpha.”

Eren has his doubts. 

In his anxieties of the upcoming test, he found himself pushing all the blankets and pillows on his bed to one corner and curling up in them to sleep at night. The sick feeling in his stomach when his father tells him he's displeased him instead of the anger he knows an alpha is supposed to feel. Those are the signs that tell Eren he's an omega. And being an omega in the Yeager household would be very very bad.

===

“Mom, can you help me with my homework?” Eren asks as he sets his workbook on the table beside where his mother is mending Mikasa's favourite red scarf. 

Her eyes flicker over Eren's, then to where Grisha is frowning on the other couch. 

“You don't ask an omega for help Eren, omegas exist only to please their alphas and raise the children. Nothing more. No self-respecting alpha, or beta even, would stoop so low as to ask an omega for help.”

“What?” Eren frowns, “but mom helps me clean my room, and she helps me when my zipper is caught on my shirt. Why can't she help with my homework?” 

Grisha sighs like his son is being particularly dense for an eight-year-old, “Omegas are simple Eren, their minds aren't made to think like ours.” 

“Oh.” Eren then picks his workbook back up off the table and brings it over to his father, “Can you help me then?” He asks with a smile, completely missing the defeated look on his mother's face. 

She never says a word.

===

“Okay everyone, settle down.” The vice-principal, Ms. Johnson says as she stands at the front of the room. “I'm sure you've all heard from the older grades how this is going to work. If you hear your name please stand.”

The list drones on, name after name until more than half of the students are standing. Some look disappointed, others relieved, it's obvious that they’re all betas before Ms. Johnson says it aloud. They make up around 84% of the population, alphas 12%, and omegas 0.4%. 

Eren's heart is beating a drum on his ribs. 

The betas take their seats and vice-pres begins the new list.

“-and finally, Mikasa Yeager." Ms. Johnson pauses to glace around the classroom. "Congratulations, you are all alphas.” Ms johnson smiles brightly Eren's ears are ringing. He doesn't realize he's been told to stand until Mikasa elbows him in the ribs. Across the room, another girl is standing, Historia Reiss, who picks flowers during recess and never says anything rude. It's no surprise she's an omega. She's small and sweet.

Eren is loud, abrasive, taller than most of the kids in his grade and even some upperclassmen. 

“Congratulations, you're both omegas.” Ms Johnson says. Sentencing Eren to a life of pain.

===

Maybe, Eren thinks irrationally as he walks home from school, he could throw the forums in the lake near his house before his dad gets home. He’d never have to know about Eren secondary gender and he could continue living his life the way Grisha had planned. Going to the nice all alpha highschool Grisha had his eyes on, getting into medical school and becoming the doctor Grisha had always wanted and failed to be. But Eren knows that that future is up in flames now. 

He knows Mikasa in speaking to him, trying to console him with empty promises of protection. He knows as an unpresented child alpha, she can do nothing against their father.

As soon as he returns home Eren curls himself into his bed finding comfort in his nest.

Eren doesn't know how long he lays in silence, shaking with sobs that break unwarranted from his chest.

“Eren?” The voice is not one he hears often, it's soft and fleeting, like the brush of wind on a summer day. The voice that sang him to sleep when he was small. The voice of the woman, the omega, who loves him unconditionally even through the pain his father put her through. 

“Mom,” Eren’s voice breaks on the word. She crosses the room on silent feet and pulls him into a hug. Her sweet comforting scent of apples and fresh laundry envelops him. 

“Mikasa told me what had happened.” His mother says into his hair, “I know you're scared, but I will not let that man hurt you.” Her voice never rises, but even Erens weak nose can pick up her determination. “I made some calls, I need you to help me pack your bags.”

“What? Mom-” 

“Don't argue Eren.” She sounds so tired. “Please, just listen to your mother. You know you can't stay here.” 

Carla releases her son and steps out of the bed. She dumps Erens school bag contents on the floor. Her disregard for cleanliness and order tells Eren more about the situation than words could. 

Together they shove only the barest necessities into his bag, the kinds of things Eren would take on sleepovers to his friends' houses. 

As Carla manages to shove one personal item in, a framed picture of her, Mikasa and Eren, a car horn blares outside. She grabs Eren by the wrist and he lets her tug him down the stairs. They barely pause to grab Eren's shoes at the front door before they run down the driveway in their socks towards a small grey car with tinted windows. The back door swings open as they approach. 

Eren clamours inside, suffening close to the other passenger -a beta, Eren's nose tells him- to allow his mother room to get in, “What about Mikasa?” He asks looking back at the still house in confusion. He had thought that she would have been preparing her bag while their mother helped with his. 

“I love you, baby.” Carla smiles. Like all the rest of them is watery and sad. Unlike the rest of them, this one sounds like goodbye. 

“What? Mom, where's Mikasa? Why aren't you getting in?” Eren scrambles to the door, but the beta grabs him around the middle and holds him in as his mother shuts the car door. “Let go of me! You can't make me leave them!” Eren yells, he kicks out, but his feet only connect with the front seat, his arms pinned down by the beta's own. 

“Sorry kid, we can't take them too.” The beta says as the car accelerates down the road, 

“Why not?” Eren breaks free of the betas hold, or they let him go, he's not sure. 

“Grisha can't hurt his mate, and your sister is an alpha, they'll be safe enough.” The beta explains. 

“But-” Eren stutters, looking back at his shrinking house. His father's familiar black Toyota is pulling into the driveway. His mother is standing at the curb. “Thats a lie! They're not safe!” Eren yells, “You dont know what he’ll do!” 

The white car turns a corner and they’re gone. 

“Listen Eren, I know this is hard but it's for your own safety. If we could bring them with us we would. It's just not possible.”

“I don't believe you!” Eren shoots back, he can feel tears welling in his eyes. “I want my mom, I want my sister!” 

“Eren-” 

“No! Shut up” Eren throws himself at the beta, but he finds he has no energy left to do anything but cry.


	2. Nearly Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds his way to the omega house. What will happpen when he meets Eren for the first time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi enter stage left

“Happy birthday!” 

Party poppers attack Eren with colourful confetti and streamers, set on the long dining table in a three-tier cake frosted white and green with the words ‘happy 18th birthday Eren’ frosted on top. 

Eren smiles at the sight his friends make, decked out in party hats smiling so wide they could split their cheeks. 

“You didn't have to do this,” Eren laughs, taking a seat in front of the lit cake anyway. 

“You only turn eighteen once,” Armin -a fellow omega, also yet to fully present- tells him.

“You said that last year.”

“No,” He corrects with a giggle, “You were only turning 17 last year.”

Eren huffs and blows out his candles closing his eyes and repeating his wish in his head three times. 

“What did you wish for?” asks Connie, a beta who had come to the safe haven with his omega girlfriend Sasha and his little siblings, both omegas, after their family had been killed.

“He can't tell you, stupid.” Connie's little sister Sunny says. 

“She's right, I can't bend the rules.” Eren agrees solemnly as he takes a cake knife from Hanji who's waiting impatiently for cake, sniffing and drooling on the spot. 

Annie scoffs, “And when have you ever cared about rules?” 

“Since listening to them gets me free wishes.” 

Eren dishes out slices of cake to everyone, Annie gets an extra large piece, Eren knows she has a weakness for sweet things. Martin and Sunny twice since they’re done their first pieces before hes finished dishing out. Then he finally digs into the chocolate cake with buttercream frosting. His favourite. 

The sounds of happy cake eating are interrupted by the obnoxious ring of Erwin's cell phone going off. 

“Hello?” Eren makes no attempt to seem like he's not listening, “Yes, kay, I'll be ready, Thank you.” 

“I'm afraid I'll have to excuse myself Eren,” Erwin sounds apologetic as he ever is. “It seems as though we'll be having some new arrivals today.” 

And excited ripple goes through the group.

“Petra, prepare three rooms, Hanji, get your lab ready for an intake.”

“Where are they arriving?” Sasha asks through a mouthful of cake.

“Mike’s transporting them, he said thirty minutes, but you know him.” 

Eren shoves his last bite of cake into his mouth and wipes his hand off on his jeans, “I’ll help Petra prepare the rooms.” Wth a grateful pat on Eren's shoulder Erwin is off making his own preparations for the new arrivals. “Two unpresented and an early presenting omega-” Eren manages to hear Erwin tell Hanji and he makes his way up to the bedroom wing.

Fifteen minutes later Eren is opening the blinds in the last room when Sasha comes rushing into the room. In her, arms waterproof sheets and towels. “The omega’s refusing to suppress,” She explains as they get to work protecting the mattress and pillows from any ahem, fluids, that could damage them during a heat. They just manage to zip the last pillow when four figures come stumbling through the door, one of them is Hanji, flying around with their various tools, measuring heartbeats, and temperatures. 

One figure is obviously the heating omega. A young red-haired girl sweating and whimpering as she's being supported by two slightly older looking teens, one with sandy colour hair and the other with a severe black cut. Eren stills, in his movements, suddenly unable to move when the short teen looks at him. Just a glance before he helps the red-haired girl onto the bed, patting down her hair as the other teen watches anxiously. 

“I need everyone out of this room now.” Hanji order, unusually serious. “That means you too short stuff.” They grip at the black-haired teen shoving him out the door along with everyone else. Before they’re rushing off with the blond boy. 

Eren is starting to feel a little warm. 

“Oi, what the fuck are you staring at?” The deep gravelly voice startles Eren out of his trance.

“Umm.” Eren is at a loss for words, something pulls in his gut. Eren's stomach is cramping now, rolling in ways unfamiliar to him.

The other takes one single aborted step toward him before his hand is flying in front of his nose

“Oh fuck.” His words are muffled by his palm but it still sends strange tingles up Eren's spine. A sticky dampness gathering on the seat of his underwear draws him back to reality with a shocking jolt. 

“Hanji!” Eren tries to follow after her but his legs are shaking under his weight.

With his new awareness, Eren can smell himself in the air, mingling with the other omegas pheromones making his instincts go haywire. He can't have another omega in his space.

Hanji must be too far away to hear or smell him, unintentionally left him alone with a stranger. Fuck, Eren doesn't even know his secondary gender. But with his legs refusing to listen to him, and his mind steadily clouding he is Eren's last resort if he doesn't want to fall into heat completely.

“Please, I need to- Hanji.” His voice is breathless.

The eyes Eren had though were pale are swallowed totally by the teens pupils, and his scent is growing stronger by the second.

_ Alpha _ , a voice in his head says,  _ Mate _ . 

Eren doesn't have time to ponder his own thoughts before he's swept up in surprisingly strong arms. The heavy scent of rain and something spicy surrounds him, the combination making Erens head spin and something new inside him purr appreciatively as he tucks his nose into the alpha's neck, licking and biting at the swollen gland there.

Eren's content haze fractures when a new scent joins the mix.

“Eren!” Its Hanji, their usually comforting beta scent makes his stomach clench and he bares his teeth in a low rolling growl, 

“What happened?” Hanji asks, keeping their distance for now.

“I don't know,” The alpha holding him grits out, they're still moving so Eren assumes he's being taken somewhere safe. Somehow knowing that the alpha wouldn't hurt him. 

“You smell.” Hanji pauses, Eren can almost picture the maniacal grin spreading across their face, “You're going into Rut!” The glee in their voice is pliable. “You triggered each other's Heat and Rut.”

“So?” Something inside Eren is itching and he's squirms in the alphas arm. Itching on the inside. 

“You’re true mates! Aww, that's so sweet, we haven't had any of those in years!” 

A blast of cold air washes over Erens sweaty skin making him shiver.

“Set him down on that table.” 

The metal is too cold on his skin. When the warmth of the alpha's arms leave something in him cries and Eren reaches to try to grab the arms again. 

“Don't you have something to stop this?” The alpha asks through gritted teeth, Eren isn't sure what he's referring to, and doesn't care, he just wants to be touching him again.

“Nothing for you, sorry. We don't get many alphas, the only suppressors we have are for Erwin and Mike, and I can't risk overdosing you. But since it's a pseudo rut triggered by true mates if I suppress Eren's heat you're rut should die out too.” 

Eren isn't listening, he's whimpering and crying, letting his scent fill the space in an attempt to bring the alpha back to him. 

“Is it- can I touch him?” 

“As long as you don't do anything you wouldn't do in front of your grandmother I should be able to bring the heat down, it'll be three minutes tops.” 

Through his haze Eren watches the young alpha approach. Two warm thin hands take his wrists, rubbing circles on the scent glands. Eren melts, content for the moment to let his eyes close again and sink into the feeling. 

“Okay, have him drink this.” 

“Omega,” Eren's whole body shudders and he opens his eyes looking from under his lashes at the alpha,

“Yes alpha?”

“I need you to drink this.” A syringe is being pushed past his lips. Eren's hazy mind doesn't know why his alpha is doing this, but he's not going to refuse. 

The liquid is bitter and chalky, not at all pleasant but he manages to swallow it all. 

Time passes slowly as Eren's mind clears. He's laying on the examination table in Hanji's lab, his skin is sticky, and his boxers are stiff and cold. The room smells of heating omega and the unfamiliar scent he somehow knows is an alpha's rut. 

“Um.” Eren shifts and winces at the feeling. His wrists, thighs, and neck are slick and sore with oil. In the room with him is the alpha that had come with the omega, looking straight at him. 

“Hello?” Eren offers, uncomfortable in the presence of an alpha who is not Erwin. 

“Hello,” The alpha is rather short, his face is sharp, limbs thin with muscles that look more like they're made for dancing than fighting.

The tugging in his gut is still present and his heat urge to nest hasn't lifted, but his more, uh, carnal, urges are gone. No doubt the alpha is fighting the same urge Eren has, to scent mark and bite the other as their own. 

“Eren!” Hanji shoves a cup of water into his hand, his mouth is dry and his body is crying for water, it hadn't even been a day in heat and he is already this thirsty, he can't imagine suffering through the whole three days that heats usually last.

“You and Levi here seem to be true mates!” Hanji explains excitedly, “His arrival triggered your first heat.” 

“Oh,” Eren glances back and forth between the beta and the alpha. He fiddles with the material of his shirt, it's thin where Eren wants something thick and fluffy

“Can I go to my room now?””

Hanji gives him the all-clear, Eren's legs are still a little shaky but he little trouble walking. He's halfway down the first hall when he realizes that alpha is following him. The pressure in his mind is telling him to put his hands on him, to claim him and mark him with his scent. 

“Are you going to keep walking behind me like a creep?” Eren asks, pausing for a second to frown at the other teen. 

A twinge of frustration and nervousness that is not his own bites at the back of his mind.

“Do you want me to leave?” 

Eren knows if he says yes, the alpha will listen. Part of why some alphas hate omegas so much is because they are unable to say no to their mates. This alpha could probably resist since they’re not bonded, but the pressure would still sit on him to obey. 

Eren's omega doesn't want him to leave, and Eren himself wants to know this intriguing stranger that is, apparently, his perfect match. 

“No.” 

Eren feels the alphas relief.

“But walk beside me. I feel like I'm being stalked.” 

The alpha complies, Eren notes that he has to take more steps then Eren, his legs shorter and steps smaller, but he has no trouble keeping him. The alphas head comes only to Eren shoulder a smile finds its way to Eren's face unabridged. “So,” He starts, “I don't actually know your name.” 

“Levi,”

They pass by the sealed room the omega Levi brought in is heating in. Levi pauses momentarily before he catches back up with Eren. 

“Who’s that omega you had with you?” Eren tells himself he's not jealous, but he's totally jealous. 

“My sister, Isabel, and her boyfriend Farlen.” 

Eren wants to ask where they are coming from, why they’re here, but he knows the omegas who come here don't have nice pasts, and neither do their companions. 

“How long have you been here?” Levi asks, pulling Eren from his musings as he reaches his bedroom door. 

“Since I was eleven. Erwin and Hanji brought me in,” Eren says, not offering any more information. Once in his room, he kicks off his shoe. He's suddenly self-conscious of the state of his room. Books are scattered on every surface, various sports balls roll around, waiting for the next time Eren can convince the other residence into a game. Eren's bed setup is different than the default that most of the others keep. He's always found it easier to sleep in a nest than a normal bed. Over his mattress is a low hanging sheet, draped over his custom made bed frame, somewhat like a daybed with a frame overtop, blankets stuffed against the rails create a small warm, cozy cavern. F’luffy blankets and pillows practically spilling out. 

Eren eyes Levi as he gathers a change of clothes from his dresser. The other is looking around his room, Eren spies the moment he identifies the huge mound of blankets as Erens bed and nest. He takes one step towards it before he turns to look at Eren. 

“This is your nest?”

Eren nods self consciously. Though Levi doesn't seem at all disapproving “You can sit in if you want, I have to change but..” Eren trails off when Eren sees the other frown. Had he misread the situation?

“I'm dirty from travel, I cant- I don't want to fuck your nest up.” 

Eren's omega glows under consideration. He glances over the mud and grass stains on Levi's clothes. “If you don't have a change of clothes you can borrow mine,” he offers. His inner omega purs gleefully at the suggestion. 

Eren expects the alpha to scoff, turn his head away at the thought of wearing an omega's clothes, but he just nods and accepts the bundle of clothes Eren hands him.

Eren leaves him in his room and leaves to change in the bathroom down the hall. He's not body shy in the least. But he needs a moment to collect himself. His alpha, a true mate, is in his room, is going to be in his nest. Eren splashes water over his face and uses a rag to wipe the excess oils from his scent glands on his neck, wrists and inside of his thighs that had soaked through his clothes. Wiping away the heat scent and letting the sweet smell of apples and pinewood through. Now only slightly more sugary than normal. 

Eren's pyjamas are a thick fluffy hoodie he had been given by one of the omegas who left a few years ago, she had found her way back into normal civilization on her own. The pants are his own, fleece and warm. Eren slips on fluffy socks, from experience he knows the house can get cold at night. The outfit he had given Levi was of a similar manner. When Eren re-enters his room he's met with a grumpy looking alpha swimming in Eren's sweater, its sleeves coming well past his fingertips and hitting past mid-thigh. His pyjama pants are rolled up several times just so that they don't bulk over his alpha's small feet. 

The petulant look on the alpha's face paired with his outfit does funny things to his heart. 

He looks absolutely adorable and it's not just his omega thats swooning. 

He doesn't mention the oversized clothes, he knows the alpha is aware of Eren's feeling about it from the look he gives him.

“Don't say a word.” he grumbles. 

Eren smiles innocently and ducks into his nest. The oversheet is just tall enough that he can sit up straight cross-legged. After Levi crawls in after him Eren lets the sheet fall over the entry. Eren feels the fatigue from the short heat hitting him. In this warm space filled with familiar scents and the new scent of the alpha. His eyes start to droop.

“That was my first rut.” Eren hears Levi say “I thought I would be an omega.”

“You didn't get a designation test done in school?” Eren asks bewildered. 

“No, I'm from the underground,” He says as if that explains everything. 

“Like, a cave?”

Levi scoffs and leaves him with a flat look, “No, not like a cave. Like an underground slum city.” 

Eren blinks, “Oh, I'm sorry.” That at least gives him some context to the situation. 

While Eren is pondering his next move Levi yawns loudly, triggering one from Eren as well. He supposes they can get better acquainted when they're both better rested. The sun is only just cresting in the sky. They have time to nap before dinner.

“Do you want to sleep here?” Eren asks the alpha. He knows he certainly wants him to stay. His strong peaceful scent is making his nest a thousand times better than it was. The addition of the small alpha is not one Eren imagines he'll ever regret. 

Levi nodes sharply. 

Without thinking Eren crawls over to Levi's side of the nest, pulling out a fluffy blanket from under a pillow and pulling it over them both. Just as he does with the other kids in the house, all of which are smaller than him. He wraps one arm around Levi and holds him tight to his chest. Erens nose brushes Levis soft dark hair. He sighs contently when he feels the alpha relax and snuggle into his chest, one palm over the omega's heart, the other holding lightly on a strand of Eren's long brown hair. 

“Is this okay?” Eren asks. He hasn't met many alphas, and he can't picture any of the ones he has enjoying being the little spoon. Though he supposes in their relationship Erwin and Mike must have spooned at some point. 

Levi hums, he’s already drifting off to sleep. Eren can't imagine how tired he is from the journey here and then the pseudo rut. He's not too far behind and falls asleep listening to Levi's even breathing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Comments are greatly apreciated! 
> 
> why not read some of my other fics while you wait for the next chapter?


	3. One Bus Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the rest of the household react to Levi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've added a tentative chapter total...
> 
> weve reached the end of whats writen, edited, and ready to go, ill probably have something more within 10 days
> 
> thank you all so much for the kind comments!

Levi wakes up warm. The scent of sweet apples and pine trees surround him mixing with his own rainy black tea scent. Gone is the stench of garbage and rot and blood of the underground. 

Levi's eyes open to a dimly lit cavern of soft blankets. Light shines through a sheet draped over a wooden frame. That is when the events of the past few days come back to him. Izzy’s unexpected presentation, the mad scramble to get her out of the underground, the nerve-wrecking trip to get to an omega house. 

Meeting Eren, presenting as an alpha, entering a pseudo rut, being invited into his omega's nest. 

His omega. 

Levi nearly laughs. There are so many emotions swirling through his mind. Contentment, a fuzzy feeling of safety from laying in the nest of his true mate. A practical stranger who already has so much influence on him. 

Thinking of Eren, though the nest is saturated in his scent the omega himself seems to be absent. 

As Levi is climbing out of Eren’s nest to search for him the boy in question opens his bedroom door. He's still dressed in his pyjamas, but his long hair is now tied up in scrunchy on the top of his head. 

“Levi! I was just coming to get you, dinner's ready in five.” Eren grabs Levi's hand over the long sleeves of his hoodie to pull him out of the bedroom and down the hall. Levi nearly trips over his pyjama pants multiple times on the way to the dining hall. He feels like others would be embarrassed, an alpha being dragged by an omega, wearing an omega's clothes, having an omega so much bigger and stronger looking than themselves, but Levi can't bring himself to care about anything other then how handsome Eren is, and how happy he looks just being around Levi. 

He can't find any part of himself that's disappointed for having such a strong omega.

Levi stumbles his way into the dining hall, it looks like everyone is already sitting around the table, minus Isabel who probably won't be done heating until the following day. Two open spots are left side by side for Eren and Levi to sit. 

When Levi takes a seat Furlan does a double-take. 

“What the hell are you wearing?”

The hoodie Eren had given him is a pastel blue with a graphic of a bluebird on the front, paired with flowery pattern pyjama pants. Levi imagines he doesn't look anything like he usually does. Though he finds he doesn't mind. The only reason he wore black so often in the underground was because it doesn't stain. 

“A fucking sweater dipshit, I know you've seen one before.” Levi snaps. 

Some of the kids around the table are eyeing him uneasily, he can't really blame them. Especially when he takes the nature of the house into account. Levi has seen first hand the brutality of alphas in the underground. Hell, he’d been on the receiving end. As an unpresented, people had assumed he would be an omega.

At the head of the table, the alphas of the house give permission for everyone to dig into dinner, an assortment of meat pies and roast vegetables. Everyone serves their own food and uses their own forks to slide veg onto their plates. Levi inspects the plate set at his spot. The ceramic is thicker than he'd like, and whoever washed it left water spots on the surface. The fork too is marked with dried water drops. 

Furlan is immersed in the meal and his conversation. So he doesn't notice when Levi sets his fork back down on the table and makes no move to grab a portion of the delicious smelling food in front of him. But Eren dose.

The omega's plate is already piled high, no space on his plate is bare and his cup is filled to the brim with a juice Levi doesn't recognize. 

Between shovelling one fork full and the next Eren glances over at the alpha beside him. A frown tugs his puffed cheeks. “Aren't you going to eat?” he asks through a mouthfull of food. 

Levi's stomach clenches when he just shakes his head. He can't bring himself to eat off the plates even though his logical brain is telling him it's clean enough. The rut had drained him, and he hadn't eaten since they left their base in the underground. Even then it hadn't been the most filling of meals. 

“Is there something wrong with the food?” The voice comes from across the table, a blonde boy with big wireframe glasses. The conversation around them quiets and Levi curses him silently. 

“No, I'm not hungry.” As is to prove he's lying his stomach growls that second. 

Farlen realizes the situation and like the great friend he is, takes it into his own hands quite literally. “Pass me your dish I'll plate your food.” 

Levi hands the cutlery over, his hands covered by the long sleeves of the hoodie. Farlen moves like he's going to grab a slice of pie, but bumps his arm on the edge of the table and both Levi's plate and fork fall to the carpeted ground. 

“Oh shit! Sorry man, I'll go wash them.” 

Then he's standing and winking at Levi as he exits to what Levi assumes is a kitchen. He returns shortly with a spotless plate. 

“So Levi,” Levi feels suddenly like he's going to be interrogated under Erwin's gaze. The older alphas eyes are unsettling. “Furlan tells me you come from the underground.” The shocked looks from the others in the room tell him Furlan had shared that in confidence.

“Yes.” Levi replies flatley. 

“I hope you'll understand that life here is far different than what you may be accustomed to. People have different standards.” Erwin presses.

“I'm not going to shit on your carpet like a fucking dog.”

Beside him, Eren muffles a laugh.

“No, you will not. Because you will not be staying here.” The bomb he drops silences everyone but Eren. 

“What the fuck? You can't kick them out!” Rren yells, outraged. 

Erwin adopts the look of a long-suffering parent. “I can, this is my house. I need to put the safety and comfort of the many over the minority. Another alpha in the house, a paired alpha, no less offers to great a threat to the peace to convince me to stay here. I'm afraid both you and Levi will have to leave.”

Eren's wide eyes flutter before he comprehends what Erwin has said. He tries to look to Mike for the other alphas support but other then offering the boy a sympathetic look he does nothing. 

“You're kicking me out?” 

“I'm sorry Eren. I will, of course offer you a sum of money to ease the start of your life outside of this house-” 

“You can't kick him out!” This time the brown-haired beta who had barely been taking a break to breathe between eating speaks up, “We’re a family, and Eren’s the big brother!”

“Exactly. He's been here longer than any of you. It's time for him to move on. This way he won't have to begin this new chapter alone.” 

“With an alpha he's only just met?” Armin demands, “No offence Levi, but we don't know anything about them, you can't just expect us to accept this!” 

Levi takes no offence, he agrees with Armin. The thought that Erwin is willing to send Eren away with a total stranger is sickening. 

“Don't bother Armin.” Eren spits, standing from his chair, letting the heavy wooden piece fall onto the carpeted floor behind him with a solid thud. “I don't want to stay here with an alpha who is exactly the same as my father. A controlling old man who judges people for their gender.” With that Eren turns on his heel and stomps away. “I'll be out by the morning!” He calls over his shoulder before the heavy dining room doors close behind him. 

Levi stares after him for a second before turning to Erwin. “Keep your fucking charity.” 

Then he follows his mate back up to his room.

===

“That asshole!” Eren rages once they’re back in the relative privacy of his room. “He's no better than the alphas he's trying to keep us from!” Eren is stomping angrily around his room, grabbing clothes and stuffing them in an old tattered looking backpack. 

“Why aren't you angry?” Eren spins around accusingly, “He's kicking you out and you don't even care.”

“I've never had a permanent home Eren, and I've only been here for a day.” 

“But-” Eren stutters, Levi sees the fight drain out of him. 

“I'm sorry you have to leave your home because of me.” Levi tells Eren. He pulls the omega into a hug wrapping his arms around the omegas waist. His scent is tainted with sour anger. 

“This is not my home.” 

Levi relishes in the feeling of warm arms around him.

“Where will we go?”

Levi sighs, he has a few ideas, none of them pleasant. He knows only one thing for sure. There's no way he'd ever make Eren step one foot in the underground. 

“I have an uncle. I'm sure he'd let us stay with him until we can find a place of our own.”

===

Levi can see Furlan's frustration when Levi orders him to stay with Isabel. He knows he would never have been able to leave her alone, but having to say goodbye to his surrogate brother is painful.

“I will see you again” Furlan promises. 

The Mike drives the pair to a bus station in the nearest town, paying out of his own pocket for their tickets to the city Levi's uncle lives in. 

“I don't agree with Erwin on this matter,” Mike says as he hands over the tickets, “but I can't go against him.” Eren nodes understanding. He's changed now into a pair of fitted jeans and a light jacket while Levi is stuck wearing the clothes leant to him by Armin, the only one close in size in the house. In all baggy sweaters and leggings Levi looks all the omega he thought he would be. 

A bell sounds and a voice comes over an intercom system, “Bus to the Maria district leaving in 15 minutes.”

Levi's skin crawls sitting on the seats of the bus, he doesn't know the last time they'd been washed, if anyone had ever pissed themselves on them. His anxiety must leach out into the air because Eren is pulling Levi to sit on his lap, tucking his head under the tallers chin. Their bag tucked safely under their seats Levi falls asleep to the steady sound of Erens breathing. Thoughts of seeing his uncle leaving his mind for the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> if you have any qestions id be glad to answer them, as long as they dont spoil the plot. 
> 
> comments are always nice, so if you wannaaaaaaa...
> 
> have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a reeealy short.... i didnt want to change pov in the middle of a chapter so... this is what youre getting today 
> 
> enjoy!

Eren watches Levi sleep as the bus speeds down the highway. The alpha looks tiny curled in Eren's lap. The little crease between his eyebrows clears. He looks so young. Eren realizes he doesn't actually know how old his little alpha is. If Eren were to guess He can't be more than twenty, and that's pushing it. 

Now that he thinks about it, Eren knows practically nothing about him. His instincts are telling him this alpha is safety, that he'll protect him. However, his more human side is reminding him they've known each other for less than 24 hours. They're hardly more than two strangers thrust into an unfortunate situation. 

Unable to be separated, forced out of a home, away from their friends. Levi dealing with an assignment he wasn't prepared for, Eren having to survive in the world he was forced to leave 7 years ago. The forced intimacy of the bond sending their relationship if hyperdrive. Despite all that, the details that made Levi -his past, his likes and dislikes- are lost to Eren. 

The world outside the bus passes in a blur of shadowy trees.

To pass the time Eren lets himself think of his family. His mother, Mikasa, his father. What had become of them after Erens disappearance? Had their been an investigation? Had his mother ever gotten away? Did they remember him? If he saw them now would they be glad to see him or would they be angry? Would they even recognize him? Eren knows the city of Maria is in the same region as his hometown. He could make a day trip of going to visit his old house. See his family if they still live there. 

Eren's stomach growls reminding him he hasn't eaten in six whole hours. He shouldn't be hungry, but unless he's sleeping, Eren is always a bit peckish.

Levi shifts on his lap, blinking owlishly for a second then he looks up at Eren. 

“Hungry?” 

“Yea, how are you not? You didn't even eat supper.” 

Levi yawns adorably, his eyes scrunch closed and his mouth takes over his face, “I'm used to not eating brat.” 

“But-”

“Don't worry about me.” Levi interrupts, “My uncle will have food for us.” 

“If your uncle is so great why weren't you staying with him in the first place?” Eren asks the question that had been burning in his mind for hours. 

Levi sits up then, still in Eren's lap but now eye to eye with the omega. “He left the underground when I was ten, came across some money in a... less than legal way. Since then he's been building a life out here as honest as a man like him can or so he tells me. He's been trying to get me to live with him for a while but...” Levi sighs, his head falls to Eren's shoulder his nose tucking to Eren scent gland finding comfort in the sweet scent. “When we were living in the underground he taught me what I needed to know to survive. He threw me headfirst into the chaos of the slums instead of protecting me as my mother had. He took the innocence and the childhood my mother had tried so hard to give me and shit on it like it was nothing. I cannot forgive him for that.” 

Eren mulls the new information over in his head, “So why are we going to him now?” 

“My animosity towards someone who loves me is stupid and shitty when they’re the only one that can keep you fed and warm.” 

“So we're going to stay with someone you hate because you don't want me to go hungry?” 

“I don't hate him.” Levi mutters, then louder “And yes, we're going to him so that you can be safe. My stupid alpha brain would self destruct if I put you in danger when I have a way to keep you safe.” 

Eren blinks, he's glad Levi can't see his face at that moment. He's not sure what emotion he's feeling. His face and heart are warm. 

"What's he like then, you're uncle?" Eren asks. 

"Well," Levi begins, "He's a bit of an asshole -you have to be to survive in the underground- I think he did as well as he could to raise me but he definitely could have done better."

Eren listens silently while Levi speaks "He doesn't sound that bad." 

Levi is quiet for so long Eren believes he's fallen back asleep. Until finally, "He made me like him. I won't ever forgive him for that." 

Eren feels Levi's anger and shame.

He doesn't push for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! the next chapter will be longer i pinky swear! 
> 
> if you have any questions about dynamics in this universe feel free to ask, i did cange some things, idk if its confusing.


	5. Learned From Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny enters through drop down ceiling pannel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter, this is just the second part of the chapter i cut in half.

Without any money, the pair have to walk from the bus terminal to Levi's uncle's house. Eren's eyes are heavy, his feet move mostly on autopilot, stumbling every few steps until they finally reach the huge gothic mansion. Complete with spiked iron fencing. Eren rests his forehead on one of the cold iron bars, he's nearly falling asleep on his feet in the early morning sunlight. 

“How do we get in?” Eren yawns.

“How should I know? I've never been here.” 

Just then the barking of a dog starts in the distance, growing louder as it grows closer to where Levi and Eren are standing, or leaning in Eren's case. 

A large brown dog comes into view. As it's stuck on the other side of the fence, neither teens bother to move when it reaches them. The dog continues to bark but makes no move to bite or claw through the bars. 

“Who the fuck is at my door before eight in the morning?!” A gruff annoyed voice rings over the flat yard as a tall black-haired man flings one of the doors of the huge mansion open. 

The man stalks over the lawn, housecoat billowing around him, the soft flop of his slipper kicking up dirt. Levi and Eren wait in exhausted silence for the man to reach them. 

“Levi?” The dog barking stops when the man places his hand on its huge head. Levi gathers enough energy to look to the familiar face of the beta standing on the other side of the fence. 

“Who the fuck else.” Levi snaps, “Are you gonna let us in or not?”

A lock clinks and the gate groans open, making Eren stumble as his leaning post moves away, but he manages to right himself before he becomes too closely acquainted with the ground. 

“Whooh there don't go passing out on my doorstep,” Kenny steadys Eren by the arm, making something in Levi sour and he has to push down the urge to growl at his uncle. Though he's a beta, Levi remembers him having plenty of omegas over during his time in the underground. 

“Oh,” Kenny blinks at Eren, “You're an omega,” He leans over to Levi, invading his personal space breathing deeply, “And you're an alpha, I never woulda thought.” he looks contemplatively at his nephew. "smallest alpha I've ever seen. Have you grown at all since I left?" 

"Can we take this inside?" Levi grits out. 

"Did you forget all my lessons already?" Kenny smirks, "I remember teaching you manners."

Levi pushes past his uncle, ignoring his words. Eren follows closely behind him. 

"Oh come on squirt, don't ignore me. We've got so much to catch up on!" Kenny's long legs keep up with Levi easily. “You're an alpha now, you've got a fine young omega with you, and you show up on my doorstep with only a bag to your name. There's gotta be a story here.”

“Fuck off old man.” 

They finally reach the front doors of Kenny's house, which Levi slams open with more force than he intended, making Eren flinch at the loud noise.

“That wasn't very gentlemanly, no wonder you're not bonded.” Kenny pauses, “What's your name anyway kid?” 

“Eren,” The omega offers blearily. He blinks slowly at his surroundings. The foyer is dark and ornate. He doesn't really look like he's taking anything in. Levi realizes he must not have slept on the bus and guilt makes its home in his gut. 

“Gonna show us to the guest room or not?” 

===

Eren stumbles dazedly into the room 

“Are you sharing with him or should-” Levi slams the door in his uncle's face.

Thankfully the room is clean, with no lingering scents or layered dust. A king-sized bed sits against the far wall, there's a couch, and a bookcase, but not much else. There Is, however, an en-suit bathroom which Levi makes full use of. Turning the water as hot as he can bare and scrubbing his skin roughly. His skin is a bright pink when he's done, but at least he's clean.

Levi towel dries and slips on a pair of his gifted pyjamas, everything's a bit long, but not quite as bad as if he'd had to wear Eren's stuff. Not that Levi would particularly mind.

Levi finds the omega in question sprawled out face down on the bed, shoes still on his feet but hanging of the bed at least. Levi silently removes them. He tucks the exhausted omega under the covers but doesn't crawl into the bed himself though his inner alpha is screaming at him to do so. Levi takes a pillow and makes himself comfortable on the couch. 

The only sounds in the room are his and Erens breathing. Soon Levi begins to hear activity from other parts of the house. Footsteps above them, people walking past their door, voices. Levi’s not nearly tired enough to fall asleep with so much activity going on around him. So he braces himself and braves the rest of the house. 

Levi passes a dozen people in his search for his uncle, most of them keep their eyes to the carpet and shuffle past him as quickly as they can without running. Much to Levi’s annoyance. None of them stick around long enough for him to ask where his uncle’s gotten to. 

After too long, Levi finally locates the man in the library sprawled out on one of the couches leisurely sipping a cup of something hot and idling flipping through the paper, the picture of contentment. 

"My nose tells me you've made use of the shower," Kenny comments without looking up from his paper. “Where's the boy?”

"You won't tell Eren anything about my time in the underground." 

That catches Kenny's full attention, his eyes shoot to levis, one thin eyebrow rises at him. 

"Oh? He doesn't know anything?"

Levi remains silent. 

"And you don't plan on telling him." Kenny concludes. "Why? He's just one omega. You're not mated, if he doesn't accept it there will be others. I could pull a few strings to get some more willing omegas here for you." 

"There can't be another omega," Levi says stiffly. disgusted by the thought of what his uncle is proposing. 

Kenny looks contemplating for a moment, then a look of understanding passes over his features. "that boys your true mate," Kenny Grins,wide.

"If he leaves you you could both die." even if you're not mated yet." 

True mates are rare, but due to their extreme relevance in society, there had been thousands of studies done over centuries. The basics of the bond are common knowledge. 

The first meeting between mates would cause the alpha and omega to go into a pseudo heat and rut. This is to be sure that the two would bond as soon as possible. Even if the bond wasn't solidified the normal way -through blood- a bond of sorts would be formed instantly. Each of the pair can feel the other emotions, and would both be extremely distressed when out of the presence of the other. Until the full bond is solidified.

Even now while Eren is in the same house, safely asleep in his bed, Levi can feel the clawing feeling in his gut to get back to him. 

It is also known that if one of the true mates dies, the other will also die. While unbonded, there is a possibility the other could recover, but they would also feel the pain of the seconds death.

Research on separation is more difficult to find. In many recorded cases after being separated -either voluntarily or otherwise- the pair would go insane, their bodies would shut down. Scientists theorize that it is the body exhausting itself in its efforts to get back to the mate. The mind deteriorating from the strain of stretching over such a distance to feel someone that will never be with them. 

Levi knows he could never do that to anyone, least of all Eren. 

"Just- don't say anything to him. You'll regret it." Levi threatens and turns to return to his sleeping mate. 

Kenny leers, "Don't threaten me pipsqueak, I taught you everything you know."

Levi pauses in the doorway, shooting Kenny one last glance. Though he doesn't say another word. He sees the pitying look that Kenny tries to hide. 

“I've learned from experience, nothing good comes from lying.”

Levi turns away. It's better if Kenny underestimates him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... thats kenny......
> 
> im trying to write him as a protective uncle/dad figure, while still making him a bit of an asshole...
> 
> hes an asshole who loves his son/nephew.


	6. Stage 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage 2: Anger
> 
> Re-enter Historia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for all the kudos and comments!

Much to his displeasure, Eren wakes up alone. He finds himself tucked into the huge bed, clothes as they had been when he fell asleep, minus his shoes. Levi must have tucked him in. 

Speaking of his alpha, Eren stretches and sits up in bed. He's nowhere to be found in the room, and his scent is weak. Eren's eyelids still feel heavy, he could probably fall back asleep, if not for the extreme agitation coming from Levi over the bond. agitation and fear. Eren's heart rate spikes, Levi could be in trouble, he might have misjudged his uncle, he could be threatening Levi, he could be-

The door to the bedroom slams open and a frantic looking Levi rushes into the room, his eyes are completely black swallowed by his pupils, no whites in sight. Eren knows he's looking at an alpha and not Levi. He must have felt Eren's panic and lost the driver's seat in his mind. 

"Hey, it's okay!" Eren stands slowly, his hands up in a careful manner, "Everything's okay, I'm not hurt," Levi relaxes, but his eyes don't change. Levi slams the door so hard Eren's surprised the wall around it doesn't crack.

The alpha then turns back to Eren and pulls him into a rough hug. Rubbing the scent glands on his wrists all over him. Eren doesn't stop him. He's not really sure what he's supposed to do in this situation. But he figured it would be easiest to just let the alpha do as he wishes. 

When Levi is satisfied he stops and retrieves a blanket from the bed, wraps it tightly around Eren, and pushes him onto the couch. Where he places himself on Eren's lap and refuses to budge. 

“Uhh, are you gonna move any time soon?” 

The alpha shakes his head and returns to his glaring at the door. Until finally Eren sees a little shake of Levi’s head, some confused blinking, and Levi looks down to him with his completely normal eyes. Alpha content and back in the passenger seat in his head. 

“Welcome back.” Eren greets sarcastically. “What the fuck was that about?” 

Levi scowls at him as he climbs out of Eren lap, “What do you fucking think, why were you fucking freaking out?” 

“You were gone!” Eren yells, and Levi nearly flinches backwards, “I woke up and you weren't here, your scent, your clothes, gone and you were pissed! I thought something happened! I thought you left me!” 

“I wouldn't do that to you.” Levi defends himself, his voice remains low and even. 

Eren stands now, towering over Levi in a way that would have been intimidating if he had dropped the blanket he's draped in. “How the fuck would I know that? I don't know anything about you!” 

Levi's refusal to get angry only serves to make Eren seethe even more. Like Eren's anger isn't worth the trouble of getting upset. The only indicator of Levi’s feeling is the ever so slight sharpening of his scent in the air. 

“Why won't you yell at me? Get angry! Don't just stand there!” Inside him Eren's omega is screeching at him. Clawing and begging him to stop yelling, not to upset his alpha. But Eren’s head is boiling. His shock at the situation is wearing off, the floaty feeling of his pseudo heat is gone. 

He's been forced out of his home by a stranger, brought to a city he doesn't know, to stay in the house of someone he's never met. If he tries to leave he could die, he would go insane, he’s tied to a complete stranger for the rest of his life and has no say in it whatsoever. 

“You want me to yell at you?” Levi questions, a little crease appearing between his drawn eyebrows. 

“I want you to do something! Show something! I feel like I'm being dragged along by an emotionless robot!” The blanket finally slides off of Eren's shoulders, pooling at his feet with a gentle rustle of fabric. The only sound in the room besides Eren's heavy breathing. 

Levi inhales. “Fine.” 

“Fine?” Eren, bewildered, lets the tension drain from his body.

“You wanna know how I feel about all this?” It's a rhetorical question, Levi's voice is steadily rising. “You want to know what I thought when I finally got my sister somewhere safe, how I felt when I presented as an alpha. How I felt when I realized I'd have to stay with this stranger for the rest of my life. You want to know what I thought when I was forced to leave my sister at that house with that asshole alpha?!” Levi’s yelling now. An angry sharp scent spreading in the air.

“Do you really want to know how I felt when I suddenly had yet another child to take care of, another kid that doesn't know anything about the world!'' Levi slows down. His breathing evans. “I didn't ask for this. Don't take your anger out on me.” 

Eren watches as he walks out of the room. The door shuts behind him.

===

Hunger leads Levi to the kitchen. Tea had always calmed him down. After he'd cooked his head, he went back and had a calmer discussion with Eren about their situation. It's long overdue. 

The kitchens are far out of the way, obviously not intended for the owner of the house. And Kenny must keep to that because when Levi opens the swinging door there are a handful of people milling around eating breakfast, workers, headbands over their heads, rags tucked into their belts. One man must be the gardener, his large boots caked with mud, another the dog keeper, a leash slung over his shoulder. They all fall silent when he enters.

Levi elects to ignore their reaction. He silently walks over to the cupboard. The first one he opens contains only plates. He is about to open the second when a stool screeches and a young girl is rushing toward him. She's petite, blonde hair blues eyes. A sweet omega scent hanging around her. “Can I help you with something Mr. Ackerman?” 

“I've got it.” Levi refuses. 

The second cupboard contains an astounding number of champagne glasses. Levi’s contemplating how stupid he’d look drinking tea out of one when a small china teacup is placed on the counter in front of him. 

“Yes, sir?” The girl asks, in her hand a tea strainer, a kettle set on the stove a small way away. 

“Yes thank you.” 

The girl returns to her group, all of which are looking at him with a variety of expressions. Curiosity, apprehension, one girl is glaring at him, and she pulls the omega to her chest as soon as she's close enough. 

Left with nothing to do, Levi stands uncomfortably by the counter. “What the fuck are you look at me for?” Levi grumps, “I'm not gonna pull any streamers outta my ass.” 

Surprisingly it's the little omega who laughs first, and when Levi doesn't snap at her the others take it as permission to laugh alone as well, albeit a little more reserved. 

“My name’s Historia, I'm the head maid, and this is Ymir, Reighner, Bertolt, and Jean. If there's anything you need please don't hesitate to ask.” 

“Right.” 

“Are you going to be staying here long?” Historia asks. 

“I'm undecided.”

Levi is saved from the uncomfortable conversation the whistling of the kettle. Giving him something to do and a reason to leave the room. 

Back in the hallways, Levi wanders, his tea steadily cooling in the thin china a familiar comfort in his hand. Levi's eyes skate over the bookshelves lining one hall, shelves cluttered with books and trinkets. One, in particular, catches his eye. 

It's a framed photograph of two young kids, the picture is discoloured with age, and crinkled. Ripped around the edges and creased to all hell. In the frame is his mother, younger than Levi even knew her, years before he was born. Hanging off the neck of her big brother, smile wide and carefree, cheeks full with baby fat, arms soft and shoulders smooth. A drastic difference from the skeletal figure Levi remembered, sunken eyes, sharp elbows and shoulders, skin-tight over bones. 

Kenny looks younger too, he can't be more than 18, limbs thin and too long, a sign of youth. 

When Levi finally takes a sip of his tea, it's gone stone cold. 

Two bookcases down Levi finds another teacup. Or what remains of one. The porcelain is chipped, and shards are missing in places. There are visible cracks where it's being held together, by what Levi doesn't know. He recognizes the blue rim and details, the delicate curve of the handle. It's his teacup. 

===

"Uncle! Look!" The soft soles of Levi’s shoes slide over the stone ground, and he runs straight into his uncle's side. Nearly dropping the precious cargo in his little fist. “Look what I got!” 

Levi eagerly places the bag in the ground, from it pulling a single bundle of cloth, the long strips fall on the ground as the little boy unwinds it. “I killed the rats in Ms. Gally's house, and she gave me this!” Levi proudly hold up his promise to his uncle's face.

Kenny takes it carefully from the boy's chubby little fingers. “A teacup?” 

“A teacup” Levi confirms happily, beaming a smile never leaving his face. “Can we make tea uncle Kenny?” 

~~~

“Here ya go kiddo.” Kenny places the teacup containing a small amount of steaming tea down on the table in front of Levi. Levi picks the teacup up by the handle and up to his lips. But the handle breaks, the cup bounces of his lap and shatters on the floor, hot tea spills down the boys front. Levi stares in shock, fat kid tears gather in his eyes. 

“Don't worry squirt, I'll fix it as soon as I can.”

===

The memory comes to Levi unwanted. Not something he remembers often, though that moment impacted the way he holds all his cups to the present. Even now he holds his cold tea by the rim, handle pointed out, unused. 

Behind the teacup, only just noticed by Levi is a picture of himself, as he was in the underground a child. Hair long and unwashed, but brushed thoroughly. Every day done by Kenny. Dressed in one of his uncle's shirts, tied around his waist to keep the hem off the ground, sleeves flopping over his hands, his feet are tied in handmade shoes, pieces of leather tied with string to his feet. In one hand, a knife with a wicked point. 

Levi doesn't remember the picture was taken, but he remembers the blade. He can't be more than six in the picture, but the blade had already spilled blood. Would spill oceans worth for him until the end of its ownership by Levi. 

He wonders briefly who has it now. Surely his base in the underground had been taken over, all his possession in the world, lost to him. He'd been out when Izzy's heat started, in his mad rush to get Izzy safe Furlan had left everything to reach Levi, leaving them only with their clothes and blades on their belts, which had to be discarded before Mike let them into his car. 

Even his clothes are gone. Left in the laundry basket of Eren’s room. 

Levi wonders what has become of his mother's clothes. Had they been sold? Burned? Or are they sitting yet to be discovered in the closet of Izzy's room? Had the clothes she'd worn to the house been cleaned? Or simply discarded? She was wearing one of his mother's shirts then. 

Levi takes a steadying breath, pushing down the emotions he's feeling. Regret will do him no good now. 

Levi entertains very briefly the thought of going back, retrieving his things. But the underground is too far, not worth the trip for a few old shirts and tattered photos. That's what Levi tells himself at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> kudos and comments give me life!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading!
> 
> comments are always welcome! i love hearing from people!
> 
> check out my other works? if you want? (they're finished)


End file.
